


欢喜事

by lllllollipo



Category: all千
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 13:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21410575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lllllollipo/pseuds/lllllollipo
Kudos: 7





	欢喜事

冷空气走得太早，到他们搬家时，香港的夏已经在天边烧了好几个月。向来裹得严实的阿嬷也换上了软绸短衫，一双圆硕的粗手在盆里浸湿了帕子，用力且反复抹着园子里的砖台。那砖台砌得不平，堪堪能放几只花盆，前主人索性给撤了，任台子孤零零立着。尘土和水汽搅在一起，他被呛出眼泪，不满地抱怨：“阿嬷！别擦了，擦不干净的！”她没听见似的，梗着身子继续手上的活路。他的幼弟正是爱学人的年纪，张着嘴大叫：“阿嬷！阿嬷！擦不干净的！”恼人的很。天上一丝云也没有，太阳直辣辣罩下来。小孩的脸晒得红且润透，他看不下去，赶他去洗脸。推搡半天，长兄的威严没使成，自己的衣衫倒给蹭上汗。  
他心烦不已，抬脚越过门廊里大大小小的行李。母亲在大门外打发车夫，他略略点头，听到车夫用一种夸张的腔调叹道：“嗨呀，去年是没有这么热的——”  
他被汗意蒸得晕头转向，只下意识想，去年是十四年，原来他们来港已过一年了。刚来时住油麻地，好容易习惯一点，父亲的教职终于敲定，便又举家搬来港大附近。山高坡陡，沿着树荫走了半截路，再折返竟迷了方向，转了半天，终于寻到一处眼熟的院落，门没关，他满心欢喜扎进去。眼前绿茸茸的，爬山虎快淹没西式的二层小楼，这哪里是他家。  
正返身慌忙要走，却见人从外进来。是个生得很好看的男子，约莫三十上下，面容显出和这小院相衬的沉静，眼神极戒备。他赶忙道歉：“抱歉，我走错了。”末了又添上一句，“我们家才搬来，在这附近。”抬头一望，隔壁的地势稍高，楠楠正骑在光秃秃的砖台上。原来是邻居。他解释清楚，男人向他微笑，也只一瞬就散了。  
他鬼使神差，又大抵是家教好，非要自报家门。名字是四个字，说出来自己却抱歉，像赤脚踩着四枚滚烫的鹅卵石，一跳一跳，每个字也从齿间颠出来。到底是不常见的名，男人也顺着念了一遍，便像是石头给太阳烤干了，滋滋冒着气。最后竟又笑了笑，道：“我也姓易。”

晚饭间提起，始终觉得有缘。男人显然也是异乡客，口音约莫是上海？他在北平长大，对南方是不熟的。父亲没说什么，母亲更欢欣一些，为这偏僻地头也有同乡。  
隔日北平同来的故人到家做客，说是贺喜乔迁，用了饭窜进二楼的书房，依旧谈时局。门没合拢，像在香港才终于可以大胆的愤愤。他进去送茶，却被叫住。父亲语气淡淡，只道以后少同邻居来往。  
他端着茶盘，几双眼看着他，属于长辈的凌厉刺得他面上一阵阵热，想反驳，不过是见了一面而已。话脱口，还是忍不住询问原因。父亲只按住烟斗低头猛吸。旁人笑一笑，尽力和蔼。“千玺大了。”还是哄小孩子语气，“该告诉你的，不过是你爸爸怕让你担心太多。”  
然后才给他释明缘由，原来那姓易的男人跟着汪兆铭做事，也算上海有头有脸的人物。汪失了势，借病隐退，易先生也赋闲。  
这些事在家里是不常说的，但他也晓得父亲向来不喜汪兆铭。转日出门碰上易先生，矜持地点点头，权当问好。心里倒格外好奇起来。看易先生面容，他漫想他是画家，或是作家，总之有些郁郁的神色凝在眉间。没想到却是搞政治的，那双苍白的手会握枪吗？他收回视线，在自己鞋上一停，又看向易太太。似乎比易先生年纪大些，精瘦的颧骨微微一抬，客气地与他母亲寒暄。  
而后他总是趴在二楼看隔壁，打量园子里的易先生，挽着袖子浇花，或是逗弄大狗。腿上摊着一本英语讲义，母亲来探，他就埋下头读几句。有时易先生也抬头，似乎留意到他的居高临下，他也赶紧去翻那早已熟读的纸张。他生性聪颖，只是父母为他明年升学去处吵了许久，他嫌烦，才装出一副两耳不闻窗外事。  
阿嬷扭着身子拖地，跟着收音机大声哼唱，他的圣贤书到底读不住了。抱怨了半天，她撇着嘴咕哝，声量降下去。他家集齐南腔北调，湖南江西都有，他和楠楠说一口利落的京白，有时语气急了，讽刺人似的，阿嬷就要这样嘀咕半天，许是拿闽南话骂他。收音机也放南音，拉着忽高忽低的腔调，凄切得恼人。  
如今的香港，外头是黑白黄三色皮肤，叽哩哇啦的各国语言。他回家也身处异色方言之中，吵嚷着度过一天又一天，直到易先生不标准的国语也加入进来，他解渴般寻到一丝新意。

他从易先生手中接过误入邻院的羽毛球，同时犹疑是否要开口。易先生的背后是毫无波澜的蓝汪汪的天，混着咸腥的潮意扑在他眼前。  
“一个人玩？”  
他想好好琢炼自己的回答，对上易先生的眼，眼尾些许向下吊着，使他忽然觉得他很温和。这温和或许是假象，他没工夫去想，很有礼貌地，一字一句地解释。他们初来乍到，还不认识什么可以一齐玩乐的同龄人，弟弟又太小，捧着羽毛球拍跑来跑去只徒劳的费力。  
却渐渐心虚，含糊其辞收了尾，身子往树荫下敛。他们站在易先生家门口，一丛夹竹桃伏在墙头，隐约的艳。  
视线不自觉往门缝里溜，易先生侧着头，忽然提议叫他进去。“我有一副新拍子，别人送的，用不上。”  
他后颈的汗珠和思绪一样跃跃，步子克制着起落。揣想是官场往来的“别人”，送礼也另有所图，使他对易先生的政客身份终于有一点实感。但终究也只是一副球拍，他拿来用，一开始还避着家里人，阿嬷眼尖，糊弄说是同学送的，得到一句凉凉的嘲呵，“大少爷在香港哪里有玩得好的同学呢？”  
阿嬷在遗老家服侍过，喊少爷喊惯改不过来，他不自在。心情低落着过了几天，球拍并不趁手，他终于觉出自己天真。怎会有官场送礼送羽毛球拍的呢？  
易先生再叫住他是在一场落雨后。夹竹桃谢了一些，飘进水氹，妆点了他们的影子。他不想说谎，自嘲道：“我用不惯，可能因为我打得不好吧。”  
易先生无声笑了笑。他叫他，不直接喊他的名字，好像总还是没熟到那份上。也仅仅是停下脚步，向他颔首，同时勒住牵引绳。大黄狗皮毛顺亮，虎视眈眈哈着气，把难得的阴凉天弄热了。他蹲下去同它平视，慢慢挠它，并不害怕。  
易先生也低下身子，手盖在软绒绒的狗毛上，同他的手好像仅隔一条温润的狗的动脉。他问它叫什么，易先生道：“朝子。”他没听清，又问了一遍。易先生于是重复：“あさこ，她是早上出生的，所以叫这个名。”他怔了怔，是了，易先生是留日回来的，那天在书房他们也说了。

他跟着他，翻来覆去念了几遍，声音低低的，恍惚在念咒文。朝子汪汪两声，亲昵地蹭他脸。他心下一动，仿佛姓名作为一种咒文，此时生了效。便得寸进尺，想问易先生的大名——那日碍于他在场，其他人谈起了，总是要避讳，只说“隔壁那位”，好像怕这个名字会变成乌黑的枪口一样对准谁。  
却难以启齿，转悠悠半天，问不出话，也不知道其他可以说什么。易先生向他身后张了张：“去上学？”  
“放假了，去找朋友。”其实也算不上，不过先前在学校舞蹈社认识了几个人，约着温书，到后来也都在戏院或舞厅消磨了。他有点不好意思，拢紧背上的包，里头只随意塞了本外文小说。  
易先生说送他，他起初回绝了。站在此处交谈总担心叫家人看去，又隐隐希望被他们看到。他载他到搭电车的地带，朝子伸出半个身子冲他热切道别。易先生低下头，从车内望出来，依旧是颔首。  
他没喊过他的名字，碰上搭车什么都聊一点，天气，食物，舞蹈社，或朝子。无伤大雅的，连趣谈都差得远。他间或提起家人，也只几句话带过去了，不愿易先生问。  
同时也不愿问对方，是抗拒易先生的身份，还是抗拒对他的好奇心，自己也说不清楚。  
易先生很从容与他聊天，语速不快，端官腔惯了的缘故，在他听来却是耐心。他有时在心里取笑易先生的国语，得咬着每个字才平缓地成调。憋狠了忍不住笑，易先生问他，他反问：“易先生讲上海话吗？”  
“我不讲。”他顿了顿，“我老家在广东。”

他就缠着让教几句广东话。他读天主教学校，全英的，但课后凑在一起讲白话，他被无意的排挤，很长一段时间都只默默坐在一边听。易先生像知晓了他的心意，看他一眼：“你在学校，和本地同学相处的好？”  
他默了半晌：“还成吧。”终归是不亲近的，就像这座岛一样。他熟稔一些的油麻地，想来易先生没去过。他生出主人家的气概，对着街道上的商铺指指点点，把来港一年的见闻都抖出来，有种允许易先生踏入他领地的傲然。  
回家的路上遇见了易先生的车，也往家开，他就挥挥手，吹一声嘹响的口哨。易先生知道他不会上车。至于是不是清楚他父亲的敌意，他不晓得。  
倒是易太太，隔三岔五碰见了，同母亲话家常，熟络了些，家门口总传来两人舒朗的笑。  
身在异乡，人都是很孤独的，他想。去看前边的易先生，他下了车，让司机开走，他们一前一后，慢慢踱回家。气温越来越高，傍晚的天泛着朦胧的淡紫，云絮浮开，牵扯出长长一片。  
他的额发湿了，塌在眼前，易先生的背影被分割成不均匀的几块，跟夕阳一样。  
到了家，母亲正从隔壁走出，易太太一路送到门口。四个人彼此瞧见了，笑笑就散了。母亲只当他是偶遇易先生，打着呵欠同阿嬷准备晚饭。他心里却绞着一团团的，不晓得什么东西。

父亲对母亲赴易太太牌局一事未表意见，他终于松了口气，旋即为这种诚惶诚恐而觉丢脸。  
他已过了十七岁生日，还在少年和大人的两重天中苦闷不自知。易先生笑道：“给你倒果汁？”他杵着没应声。易先生又问：“还是汽水？”  
“我不是小孩子。”他竭力压住自己的不快，“你不用管我。”  
他们在易先生家。易太太的牌桌热闹的紧，他跟着母亲，借口学广东话，正大光明走进来。书房在二楼，总归私密了些，便在一楼客厅的对间设了桌椅给他写字，易先生坐在一旁读报。留声机里放日文的唱碟，女声甜腻，几乎在人眼前宛转笑着吟唱。他无心做功课，也不急于同易先生说话，疏懒出倦意，将就趴在桌上打盹。迷糊中易先生俯过来给他盖了衣服，全然没看到他身上的汗似的。  
学广东话，也不是说说而已。但他老望着易先生一开一合的嘴出神，耳边牌音劈啪作响，叫他得凝神才好分辨易先生的话。  
下人端来洗净的葡萄，他不吃，埋着头在纸上乱写，听见那厢母亲正讲：“小孩子家家的，嘴巴倒是挑得很，前几天非说要吃上海菜。易太太，你知道我家阿嬷是福建人，我从哪里给他做得出上海菜来！偏是要下馆子才行！”  
女人们笑作一团，转过头来看他，他心火高烧，面上烫得几乎脱泛一层皮。不知道易先生在身后听到没有。他们前几天正聊过，他说想吃腌笃鲜。  
他恨母亲多嘴，几乎要夺门而出。十七岁的心思拿去牌桌上一晒，如何看都幼稚可笑。他僵着身子，垂下眼去看演草本，边缘一片写满一个易字。  
隔了些日，腌笃鲜端来他家饭桌。易太太叫厨子做的，又亲自送来。  
“咸肉是买现成的，保不准味道。拿给千玺尝尝，就怕不好吃。”  
他厌烦又迷茫，是易先生告诉易太太？他们之间细碎的话加起来也很多了，原来都拿给易太太听了。  
今晚饭桌人人都称赞，连挑剔的父亲都说做得好，平日嗜辣，偶尔换种口味，清爽。他哼一声：“吃辣怎么了？无辣不成欢。”并没有人理睬。楠楠勉强够着桌子，等不及要自己舀，汤洒了一桌。他沉下脸呵斥，楠楠就扯开嗓子嚎哭，母亲气得拍筷，兄弟俩一起骂。父亲皱着眉劝架。吵哄哄一顿饭胡乱收场，他推开椅子：“不吃了，这东西有什么好吃的，清汤寡水。”阿嬷的小菜被冷落了一晚上，快乐地附和他：“大少爷，明日给你做红油抄手，我新炒了辣子。”

他的气来得糊里糊涂，散也散得快。母亲又去隔壁，他在大门外徘徊着不肯进，朝子跑出来，往他怀里扑，湿漉漉的鼻子去嗅他。易先生立在园子里，微微侧身，是请他进去的姿势。僵持半响，他牵住朝子往里走。  
今日没有果汁，也没有汽水。易先生给他泡青茶，味道醇厚，并不算苦。紫砂小盏两只并排着，势均力敌。  
易先生提起腌笃鲜的事，仿佛不晓得怎么表述最合适，但口吻诚恳的，“那天我不在，回来才听说给你家送了菜，味道怎么样？”  
他默然，手指定定敲着茶盏，乍然间，心底那点混缠的不快烟消云散，点点头。“味道很好的。”  
易先生微不可察吐出一口气，冲他笑笑，眉间舒展开来，复低下头去看报。  
自此就全是茶水，推杯换盏间居然也有平起平坐之感，他觉得很新鲜，好像在易先生面前成了彻彻底底的大人。他鼓起胆子论其他，比如日本人的小说，他向来读不出意味，只觉叨叨的不知所云。又说阿嬷听南音，唱词免不了风花雪月，很是可笑。  
他高谈阔论时易先生平视他双眼，从不打断。那些牢骚话不便叫母亲听去，要是入了易太太或者别的什么太太的耳朵，就更惶惶。于是他们去后院，其他人问，只说嫌客厅闷。这理由也正当，院里一棵老榕撑出隐秘的净地，微风送爽，他们在椅上无边无界地谈天论地。  
好几次他甚至觉得挨得太近了，风从两人之间跑过，也只有风，一抬手就可以赶远，触到另一只手。  
下一回就默许楠楠跟来，在院里同朝子玩闹，心中想着避嫌，只不知道是避给谁看。他又轻松，又失落，易先生皱着眉，半陷在摇椅中，抱着臂，呼吸浅而促急，显然心事重重惯了。他侧过去，也闭上眼，想让风带他进入易先生的梦。梦里会有一个五光十色的上海吗？吴侬软语咿呀着动人，易先生领他走过一条条宛延的弄堂，头上霓虹挑起一个亮堂的夜，在暗处他转过头冲他笑，那笑不被旁人瞧见。

他把夏天抛在脑后，独自闯入了漠漠的春。夜里要很晚才挣扎着睡去，窗帘张开一半，望出去正是易先生的后院，二楼书房昏黄的灯光浸在榕叶里。走马灯似的梦境一圈一圈缠绕他，他浑身湿透，像脉搏深处发了一场高烧，易先生的手贴在他额头，或是什么别的地方。  
清晨急慌慌去厕所洗净，寻不到地方晾，最后乱叠了几层，在衣柜里搭出小小一片，一日间就潮臭了，懊恼又难堪。  
自此他从阿嬷手中分揽洗晒衣物的家事，大人打趣他，向来疏懒的少爷性子，怎的勤快起来，起床比谁都早。他装作没听见，阿嬷扭开收音机，正一句“阮不是惜花春早起，只为是爱月夜眠迟”，他失了神。恍惚某日午后，他去送老家寄来的点心，易太太不在，下人们在后院乘凉。他步入二楼，沐浴的声响把耳朵弄得又潮又痒。他把门缝再掀大一些，厕所门的毛面玻璃上隐隐绰绰闪着人影。  
嗓子眼哑的难受，跑下去找水喝，竟在沙发上睡着了，身子和心一道疲软。朦胧间有人覆上他的眼，好像在触他前额，又好像只缓缓的摸，辨不清是片刻还是一年，裹着肥皂的气息埋入薄薄的皮。  
夹竹桃新发了几支，他觉得晃眼，粉嫩的嘲讽，好似在笑他狼狈。  
他不再找易先生，跟自己较劲。跑去港大图书馆，一闷就是一整天，路过放日本小说的书架，脚下磕绊了。回家就一步一瘸，易先生的车停住，朝子先奔出来。  
“脚怎么了？”他问他，面上依旧和气，扎进他心头。  
易先生不是他什么人，可以做他的邻居，老师，长辈。朋友二字都存疑。见不得人的心思要剔干净，打包扔进太平洋才好！  
他觉得委屈，对上易先生略微下吊的眼，心头泛着酸。易先生叫他上车，他没答应，这点倔气成了他唯一的肆意。  
可今日天阴沉沉压下来，连着易先生的话都威严了，“上车，你这样怎么走回去？”最后又亲自给他拿了药，说是上海的私人医生的方子。  
他翘着脚，头往后仰，闭气不去闻刺鼻的药味，情愿不是他自作多情。十七岁的身板，过了两日便又能蹦跳了，他从这两日的行动不便中品出了生命的脆弱，即使是为赋新词，也让他暗下决定由着心去。  
他移了一窝夹竹桃的幼株到自家小院的砖台下，期冀它攀上去。本来还说过几日同母亲一齐再去隔壁，多挑拣一些花种，易太太养花养得好。但母亲不晓得那些花大都是易先生照料的，有时也由他来浇水，漫起新鲜的泥味，直直往鼻腔里冲。  
倒不巧，父亲的学生来家给楠楠补习，母亲非叫他作陪。下午讲数学，听得楠楠和他都昏昏欲睡，女生涨红了脸，声音越发秀气，蝇蚊一般发不出个响。晚饭又要留人，母亲笑嘻嘻给客人夹菜。她与他挨着坐，共用一张骨碟，筷子打架时讷讷说抱歉。

改日母亲同易太太咬耳朵，说文静的女孩子才讨人喜欢。他在门外听见了，易先生也笑，他憋着气，翻脸要走。易先生伸手，虚虚拦了他一把，两人都愣了愣。他噗嗤一笑，易先生随即而来的微笑却有些他看不懂的情绪。  
到后来，他猜想那只下意识伸出的手证实了什么。可惜人间的欢喜向来是要时过境迁才明朗，他当下只尽情，入夜后悄悄翻墙，和易先生在后院抽烟。他给他点燃，并不赞同他的尝试，他嚷嚷半天，也就随他去了。  
他想易先生该少有这样的放纵。他的随心所欲让易先生也从蛰居中找到一丝缝隙喘息。  
去中环那天是偶然。一片房子都停电，其他人不在，朝子也送去体检。他犹豫不决，易先生把车倒出来，看他一眼。他们去码头慢慢地走，听海鸥掠过的啸动，随便进小馆子点两碗车仔面，旁桌都是本地人，正激昂慨叹。他默默拌和碗中的面。易先生先吃完，抽着烟等他。目光被白烟掩住，他惴惴，感到那目光落在自己身上，仿佛开了早春第一枝花，生怕它经不起倒春寒。  
入夜落了淅沥的雨，车停得远了，他倒开心起来，拉易先生去舞厅，毕打行对面，他常去的那家。昏蒙蒙中抱着一双双男女，摇摇摆摆，像借黑暗的罩隐吐着秘密的情话。正放一首慢四，他们步入舞池，易先生不大会，他带着他，也只慢慢地晃，仿佛时钟忘记了走，他蓦然想起一个词叫天荒地老。  
曲调变了些，他熟练扬手，在易先生的臂弯中翻转一圈。易先生的笑意在暗处更凸显：“原来你是真的会跳舞。”  
“你以为我是骗你？”  
“没有。”易先生摇头，“只是想不出来。”  
他想象，易先生看着他高谈阔论，心中想他跳舞什么样，自己心躁起来，想放肆跳一曲给他看。五彩的灯管把他们的脸庞映亮了几分，他扭身子，没有什么诱惑的意图，很鲜活的、十七岁的青葱与力度，又因为眼里有情，渐渐幻化出一种暧昧。  
不晓得是贴面舞都这样，还是有情人当如此，他稍微踮脚的时刻，唇擦着易先生的脸，同一支曲子又放一遍，这次换易先生。他觉得触到额头的两瓣唇是凉的，像雨丝刮过，很快烧出一块疤，料想要陪他很多年。  
易先生开口，却是第一次叫他的名。  
“千玺。”  
他在怔惘中预感到什么。易先生道：“这是谁给你取的名字？”  
“父母一起取的。”他努力使自己的声线如常，“说是期望千禧年。”

易先生叹道：“千禧年啊……”那是很久以后的了，久到看不见，可现下的也抓不住。他跟着他，白话学得马马虎虎，但小饭馆里邻桌讲话他听得懂，有风声说汪兆铭要回国了。他觉得自己此时抓住的易先生正像夏天一样离开。香港的夏是很长，终究会过去。  
易太太的箱子收出许多只，赠了一些簇新的首饰给母亲，牌桌上的友谊倒简单干脆。他把窗户关死，翻开一本又一本书，又一一合上。  
易先生不会来他们家。房东上门交接，顺道来家里喝茶，他站在门后，听见一个日期。他没告诉他。  
父亲的友人又来家里，书房中终日吞云吐雾的烦闷，隔着一墙是他的房间，都为同一件事。  
母亲怪他又懒回去了，整日不出门，卧室也乱糟糟。阿嬷回答：“太太，大少爷马上开学的人，该好好休息。”收音机也放得很小声，他再听不清那些风月唱词。  
他捱过夜晚，窗帘始终合拢，对楼书房的光透不进来。易先生给他留了几摞书，一个黄昏差人送来，措辞体面，说望功课多加勤勉，并祝易家众人安康。竖总要拉的稍长一些，很潇洒，与他一样的习惯。  
他走回房间，摊开最面上一本书，是他们一起读过的。他记得那日朝子格外安分，他抱着它，书就放在它背上，他念给易先生听。台灯在通红的夕阳面前黯然失色，连着窗口的微尘都镀金。他们不约而同向外看去，潮热透了衣衫。易先生递给他一块帕子，叫他擦汗，他趴在窗台，半是感叹半是畅想：“北平的夏倒不是这样的，没有这么热。我们去年搬家的时候，北海刚准人进，湖面上划船挺有意思。”他侧过头去看易先生，“易先生以后来北平，我请你去。”

他定定地看着那本书，终于扔开，拔腿冲出去，阿嬷被他吓了一跳。大门没有锁，他跳进去，汗水酣畅又黏腻。  
客厅已经空了，易先生在后园，夕阳掉下来，榕树枝在风中剧烈摇曳。  
他走过去，觉得快要虚脱，又好像有无限的力气聚在心口一处。他不知道易先生为什么没走，一开口却是：“朝子呢？”  
易先生方才一直面朝门口，身子没动，目光和他的交汇着，好像笑了一下，也只一瞬就散了，倒跟他们头回见面的情形不差。  
“送走了，跟我一起回去。”  
“朝子好像岁数很大了。”  
“嗯，快八岁了。”易先生看着他，“比你老很多了。”

他便不晓得还要说什么，力气在渐渐散开，从心口开一个小缝溜走了。易先生道：“你今年满十八。”  
他点点头。  
他朝他走了几步：“你该是千禧年出生的孩子。”顿了顿，“那时兴许狗也能活很久。”  
“我不是小孩了。”他道。  
“我知道。”易先生又笑了笑，“我知道的。”  
他听见客厅的大摆钟响了，要铭记这一刻似的，落在心里只觉在催赶他们，怨恨的想哭。他道：“我还不知道你的名字。”大人们不肯说，他不愿问，易先生默了默道：“没关系的，我的名字就是你的名字。”  
“你长大以后，也会有人管你叫易先生。你还会做别人的先生，做别人的父亲。”  
他用一种很悠远又切切的语调讲话，不平整的口音像细密的针脚缝在他耳边。他听见自己的泣音压抑得不好，露了马脚。“你会吗？”  
没什么关联的，牛头不对马嘴的问答。易先生只笑，他想得好好记住这一刻才行，待他品得出这微笑之下的悲哀，以及易先生拥抱他时，泪水与胸膛一般的温热，还有那夜那个昏暗中的吻，易先生说：“其实我不喜欢黑的地方。”他就拉他去舞池正中，亮堂堂在眼里流泻出水光，和他的笑一样晃人心神。“这里不黑的。”

他只是静静站在原地，等待他离开，等待身子相触带来的温度完全消失。他走回家，穿过院子，花台下生出一些纤弱的新芽。房门半开着，阿嬷的嗓门很响：“今日做了抄手，大少爷爱吃的，汤就没煮了。”母亲指挥父亲去拿碗，楠楠拖着脚步来回跑着帮忙。好像世间所有的欢喜都盛在那一张餐桌上。他与喧笑隔着一扇门，立了半晌，慢慢推开门，走了进去。

【FIN】

*汪兆铭即汪精卫。  
*阮不是惜花春早起，只为是爱月夜眠迟：蔡小月《风落梧桐》的唱词。


End file.
